Fairy Tail: The Eric Dragoon Story
by EricDragoon
Summary: Join Eric Dragoon as he travels with the Fairy Tail guild through every battle, sadness and all! I AM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES! FULL SUMMARY ON THE INSIDE!


Summary: Eric Dragoon, Wind and Water Dragon Slayer. A Natural Celestial Mage. Eric Dragoon is gonna change up everything.

Hello Everyone, this is my very first story. It's been on my mind for a while and I feel it is time for it to come out. Due to it being my first story please do not hate on it if you do not like the way its written or if you notice bad if you must criticise my writing make it constructive, I may or may not fix it later.

Before we start i want to say one thing about my OC, yes he will get an exceed, I need people to send me ideas for one, it should match Eric`s personality. Eric will be OP in some battles. Such as against other Dragon Slayers and non wizard saints. After the first time skip, Eric will be borderline god-like with the amount of power he will have. I'm tellng you this now. He won`t just sweep through all his enemies though. He only uses the power on people who desereve it.

Sorry for the long author`s note. Without further blah blah, let`s begin.

Chapter 1:Prologue

Year X769

8 Years until the Dragons Leave

"I'm so bored!" Aeolus groaned. He`d been in this cave for hours, only going out to stretch his wings or get food. "I wonder where Ceto is.." he said outloud. Just as the words left my mouth she flew in. An ocean blue dragon with ice blue details. Ceto is his sister and the only dragon in his family left. His father and mother both were killed during the war many years ago, maybe 3 or 4 hundred? Either way, afterwards Ceto and him flew as far as possible and ended up in this cave. "Aeolus!" Ceto screamed. Aeolus jumped in surprise as she laughed. "Not. Funny." Aeolus growled. "I would disagree!" she laughed. "Anyway, I brought food, dig in!" As we ate we heard a noise. A rustling in the woods, coming towards us.

"Where am I?" Eric wondered as he wandered through the woods. "Woah!" Eric shouted as he stumble into a clearing to find 2 dragons. 'But dragons are a myth, right?' he thought to himself.

"Who is this human?" Ceto muttered, "It should be impossible to find this cave.." Aeolus was surprised, the boy looked so small and young. How and why was he out here by himself? The most surprised, or shocked and terrified, thoughts came from Eric himself. He was always told by the maids that dragons were myths. But here they were, 2 of them, right in front of his eyes. He slowly crawled away as the green and blue dragons slowly got closer. Then Ceto did something unexpected, she asked him "Who are you and how did you get here human?" "You.. you can talk!" Eric exclaimed in curiosity and fear. Mostly curiosity due to until now he didn't know that dragons existed!

"Yes we can talk, what did you take us for mindless beast?" Ceto questioned. "Its not that, it's that until now I never knew that dragons existed." replied Eric, now feeling slightly scared in that he believes he just insulted the 2 powerful beings in front of him. In his fear Eric loses control of his magic, causing a pillar of green and blue magic to shoot into the sky. "What the hell!?" A kid shouldn't have his much magic power!" Aeolus cried over the roaring Erics magic caused. Ceto studied the pillar, noticing the green and blue, and a third golden color that was not noticeable before that came through. "I believe this child might have an affinity for water and wind magic." Ceto stated.

FLASHBACK

Ceto and Aeolus were having a conversation with Igneel, he king of the fire dragons. The topic of Acnologia came up. "He has returned." Igneel told them, with complete seriousness. "Metallicanna and I, along with Grandine, Weisslogia, and Skyadrum have decided to take up a slayer. That brings us to 5, is took 6 dragons o seal him away last time. It will take 6 slayer capable of Dragonforce o do it this time." Igneel explained to them. "And i'm assuming that you want Aeolu and I to provide slayers for this?" Ceto questioned. "Yes. However it might be a better idea for your student to be able to use both of your magics, and possibly a third." Igneel replied. "If we find someone we'll let you know Igneel." Aeolus said.

FLASHBACK OVER

"I believe we have found our slayer, brother." Ceto said once the magic had calmed down from Aeolus talking the kid down. "Really?! Finally! I`ll go tell Igneel at once!" Aeolus cheered and took off into the sky in search of the fire dragon. "What`s a slayer?" Eric asked the remaining blue dragon. "A slayer, little one, is a mage who masters a type of magic known as Slayer Magic. Slayer Magic comes in 3 known forms. Demon Slayer, whose magic is best used against demons, God Slayer, whose magic is used to kill Gods, and Dragon Slayer, whose magic can kill Dragons. Me and my brother, the green dragon whom you were talking to his name is Aeolus, have been looking for a mage who has not decided what kind of magic he or she wants to learn yet, and teach them. Now that is my question to you, do you wish to learn our magic?" Ceto explained then asked. "Yes, but may I ask, what kind of magic is it? And can I call you Mom and Dad?" Eric asked, blushing in embarrassment from asking such an odd question. "Of course, now may I learn my childs name?" Ceto responded. Eric had no thought of that, what would he say, if he said his actual name they may know his family, but maybe if I tell them what happened and why he left they'll let him stay. "Eric, Eric Heartfilia." Eric said. "Oh, and why is the Heartfilia heir out in the woods alone?" Ceto questioned. "Can I tell you when Aeolus returns?" "Of course Eric-chan." Ceto said with a smile. "M-Mom!" Eric blubbered out.

AN: Thank you fo reading the first chapter of, what I want to be a long story. If you like it I`ll continue. Anyway, leave reviews. Also, if this is somehow like any story you`ve read before, I'm sorry but this is coming from my head.


End file.
